Rikkai Gumi
by Fantasma.negli.un.Conchiglia
Summary: AU:Sango ecounters an event which changes her life for ever- a murder.   The Rikkaidai is yakuza. NiohXOC I'm reaaaaly bad at summaries as you've probably guessed.
1. Ecounter

This is my first ever fic and I'm fine with criticisms unless it's from people I know. *glares at friends*

Constructive criticism is welcomed about mistakes that don't make sense to the story. Same goes for grammatical mistakes

Warning: This is an OC and AU fic. It also may be OOC. The characters are in their 20's.

Disclaimer: Any characters I use are not owned by me but by the authors that created them unless they are: Ouzaka Sango, her family, and extras. If you want information on these characters, go to my profile and there will be data on them. (or I'll try to write them.)

Enjoy! I hope….

**Rikkai Gumi**

Sango walked down the dimly lit street, slightly unnerved by the lack of people and noise that she was so used to. As she walked by an alleyway she saw a shadow and froze. There were two men. One was crouching and holding his shoulder. The other was standing, his arm held in front of him. Sango gasped as silently as possible as she realised that he as holding a gun. Then suddenly, the hand holding it jolted and the crouching figure fell to the ground. It was then, that Sango realised that the man had seen her as he faced in her direction.

"Who are you?" he called. His dialect was odd, maybe somewhere from the south. She stayed silent with fear as the arm moved and pointed the gun at her. Then the man started walking towards her, lessening the tension between them. When he reached her, he whispered "If you don't tell anyone about this, you'll be safe. Understand?" Sango nodded dumbly and fell to her knees, the world turning black around her.

When Sango woke, she felt dizzy as if she had just woken from an incomprehensible dream. She looked around her, expecting to see fences of houses but instead seeing her own living room. She remembered the street fading and knew that she had fainted. If that was the case, how had she arrived here? Just then, a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I see you're awake." It was the voice of the killer.

"D-did you carry me here?" He nodded.

"I looked through your bag for the address and used your keys to get in here. I hope you don't mind," he smirked, showing he knew that she did mind- a lot. For the first time, she looked at his face. Dancing blue eyes, fair, if not pale skin and a mouth that seemed to be permanently fixed in a crooked smile, as though he was mocking every single person he met. He had spiky, silver hair, tied into a thin short rattail.

"Thank you," she finally mumbled.

"…Piyo" Sango stared at the man in disbelief. What was he, an alien? Then she remembered what had happened in the alleyway- only a human could do that kind of thing.

"I'll take my leave now, but not one word to anyone about what happened unless you want to be on the morning news," and he was gone.


	2. Unwanted Reunion

Constructive criticism is welcomed about mistakes that don't make sense to the story. Same goes for grammatical mistakes. Also, I'm using Australian/British spelling but if you think something is spelt wrong, please tell me!

Warning: This is an OC and AU fic. It also may be OOC. The characters are in their 20s.

Disclaimer: The characters I use in this story are not owned by me but by the genius Konomi Takeshi unless they are; Ouzaka Sango, her family and extras.

Sorry for these short chapters- I don't like them either but I can't think of too much at once. I also type it up on my iPod first so it looks really long on there but only half a page on windows.

So again, enjoy! ^^

Next morning, Sango dressed herself, made breakfast, and then sat down to read the paper and drink some coffee. However, as soon as she looked at the front page, she spluttered and almost had a fit. The headlines read: 'Mysterious Murder! Two bullets, One life lost'. The article was obviously talking about the incident. Sango cursed the silver-haired man. By the look of how he had handled killing someone, he was most likely a professional- maybe even with an organization. If that was the case, why didn't je get rid of the body? The body. Sango felt ill as the vivid memory of the dead man leapt into her mind. She sighed and sipped her coffee, having lost her appetite. She decided to go shopping- it would take her mind off last night. She drove to the shopping centre and wandered around the book store until she felt a bit peckish. Then she realised she was starving. She put down the novel she was looking at and headed to the food court.

Sitting down with a bowl of ramen at an outside table, Sango felt depressed. Why did this happen to her? Now she sounded like some 'tragic heroine' in a soap opera. She started eating- no scratch that, she started wolfing the noodles down. Then a shadow fell across a table. Sango looked up to see a man (not the killer) staring down at her. He was obviously the type that thought he was attractive.

"Would you like some company?" he inquired. "You look a bit lonely there." Sango shook her head, turned around and started eating again, although this time she slowed down. The man did not go away as she had hoped but instead placed a hand on her shoulder. "Awwww don't say that," he cooed. When Sango tried to push the hand away, the man grabbed her wrist and twisted it around so that she had to face him. Then a voice shocked her for 1. People usually stayed away from trouble unless they were really good friends and 2. It was the killer. Sango would have screamed in anguish and fear (more of the latter) had she not realised that he was helping her.

"Whose girl do you think you're talking to?" he asked coldly. He pulled the man's arm off her wrist and moved so that he was standing between the man and Sango. Startled by the sudden appearance of her 'boyfriend', the man left as quickly as he had come. Sango grit her teeth.

"Thank you … uh …?" she looked at him quizzically.

"Nioh Masaharu. You?" Her common sense told her not to tell a murderer her name but out of reflex and politeness, she told him.

"Ouzaka Sango."

"Interesting name," he remarked.

"That's my line." She retorted. "Anyway, thank you, Nioh-san."

"Well, I didn't com here for conversation so I'll get straight to the point." Nioh said matter-of-factly.

"Did you come to warn me again!" she said, exasperated.

"Yes- my boss told me to." -_So he was in an organization_, she thought- "So stay quiet or that cute face might not be so pretty anymore," he said. Sango cursed herself for her naïveté- her naïveté that caused her to blush at the words 'cute' and 'pretty'. She tried to look away but felt a hand under her chin angling it back. "You're blushing- how adorable," He commented while moving his face closer to hers. Sango's face grew hotter. Nioh's grin grew wider. There was a loud smack. Nioh was holding his left cheek, eyes wide. Sango's eyes also widened as she realised that she had just hit him. Sango fled from the spot, leaving Nioh surprised and still holding his now reddening cheek.

Unbeknownst to her, three men approached him, amused at what had happened. One had straight, brown hair down t his ears and looked as if he had his eyes closed. Maybe they were closed but he moved like a normal person. The second man also had brown hair except the colour was lighter, it was longer and neater. He also had glasses that hid his eyes. The third was chewing bubble gum. He had collar-length dark pink hair that was a bit curly.

"Nioh-kun, you shouldn't tease people so much," lectured the man with glasses.

"She got really annoyed at you," the pink-haired man laughed and popped a bubble.

"However, after that many warnings and that incident, there is now a 13% chance that she will tell someone," concluded the man with closed (?) eyes.

"Then lets go," Nioh said bitterly and walked to the car park.


End file.
